A Little Romance Never Killed Nobody
by katzy8
Summary: Jack is dating someone who is not Kim and Kim is hurt. She goes to the dance then with someone Jack doesn't like. But someone who is not even living in the country will come. Will he screw up both relationships and throw them into eachother's arms or make them never want to see each other again?
1. Chapter 1: Asking

**Kim POV**

"Ah-ha." I finish doing my spinning back kick on the dummy.

"Nice job Kim." Milton says as he starts to pick the dummy up.

"Thanks I've been practicing." I pant as I go to the bench and take a drink of water.

Just then Jack and Lindsey walk in his arm around her waist. Ugh they just started dating and everyone secretly hates them together but we say nothing.

"Hey guys." Jack calls and walks over to his locker.

"Milton. Kim." Lindsey sneers.

Milton walks over and sits next to me. "Wanna get out of here before they start getting mushy."

"I thought you would never ask." I joke and we get up and walk to Phil's.

When we reach Phil's we run into Carson.

"Oh hey Carson." I say and sit next to him in the booth.

"Hey Kim, Milton. Kim you know that ball coming up for the High School that won that award for something. I was wondering if you would want to go with me?"

"Yeah sounds good. Milton do you and Julie want to come with us?" I ask.

"Yeah we can all go together. We could rent a limo." Carson suggests.

"Great idea Carson!" Milton exclaims.

"Pick you up at 7 Kim?"

I give my weird laugh. "Sure." I say and twirl my hair as he walks off.

"You like him." Milton teases as our food comes.

"I do not. He is just a friend." I counter.

"Yeah right. You used to look at Jack like that and now you look at Carson like that. Wait, you like Carson because he is like Jack!"

"Pfff, what? Your funny." I struggle out.

"Ok Kim. I got it now." He chuckles and lays back into the booth.

"Got what?"

"You really like Jack but since he is dating Lindsey you are setting your eyes on someone who is like Jack." Milton explains.

I glare at him. He got me and I didn't even know that was what I was doing until he told me.

"Ok so maybe a little." I give in.

"Don't worry your secret is safe we me."

"Thanks Milton." I smile and we get up to go to practice.

When we walk in Jack and Lindsey are holding each other and rubbing noses.

I cough. "Oh hey Kim, Milton. You ready for practice?"

"Um yeah. I'll go get the bow staffs." I say and walk over.

"Oh hey Kim! We were wondering if you would like to come with us to the dance like as a group. Milton and Julie could come too." He offers as he helps me with the bow staffs.

"Oh Jack thanks but I am going with Carson and he is taking Milton and Julie with us."

"Carson? That jerk? Why would you be going with him?" he asks his mood quickly changing.

"Because he asked me and maybe I like him." I challenge. "Got a problem with it Jack?"

"No." he mumbles and walks off taking the bow staffs.


	2. Chapter 2: Dress Shopping

**Jack POV**

"Why the hell would Kim go to the dance with that jerk?" I ask Lindsey as I kick and punch the dummy.

"Why do you care? I'm going with you and you're going with me. Besides Kim is so ugly she needs to take any date she can get." Lindsey giggles.

"They could have at least invited us to go with them." I grumble as I go over and sit next to her.

Honestly I never liked Lindsey but she is so like Kim and I would never have a chance with Kim. I didn't want to ruin our friendship and Lindsey was just like Kim almost but she wasn't Kim.

"Personally I would rather it just be us two. More romantic." She says and snuggles up to me.

I sigh. Kim is going to the dance with that snake who cheated against me in a karate match.

**Kim POV**

I walk into the dress shop with Julie and Grace.

"Ok I'm looking for a sea form green dress." I tell the girls.

"I'm looking for a soft pink dress." Julie states.

"I am looking for a little black dress. I'm trying to impress Jerry." She does a little booty shake.

We all laugh.

"So Kim you sad that you are going with Carson and not Jack?" Julie inquires while we go through racks of dresses.

"Julie! Carson is very nice."

"I'm not saying he is not but everyone knows that Jack and you have a thing." She tells me.

I scoff. "Yet he is dating Lindsey."

"Cause she is so like you. Think about it." Grace answers.

I shiver at the thought of Lindsey and me being a like. "Can I just find a dress for the dance without being interrogated?"

The girls hold their hands up in defeat and continue to look for dresses.

I sigh. They were right. I wish I was going with Jack instead of Carson.

**A/N: This is short and I'm so sorry. It is pretty much just a filler.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Dance

**Kim POV**

I let Grace finish curling my hair in the ponytail. Tonight is the dance and I am super excited but I just can't help but feel a little bummed that I am not going with Jack.

"You ready chica?" asks Grace.

"Woah acting like Jerry much?" I tease knowing that she is trying to ask more Spanish to impress Jerry.

"At least she isn't acting all like him. Burping and growing arm pit hair." Julie jokes and we all laugh.

Grace pouts.

"Oh come on we are joking." I say and take Grace by the hands and I make her stand up. I then hear a honk.

"Carter is here. Let's go."

**Jack POV**

I hand Lindsey her cup of punch and look at the crowd of people walking in. I hope that I can catch a glimpse of Kim. I really wish she came with me. Then I see her. Her hair is in a ponytail curled and her dress is a one strap tight pink dress that ends at her mid-thigh. She looks gorgeous. Then I see her walk in with Carter that hog. Kim looks my way and she gives one of her smiles that melts me. She takes Carter's hand and walks over towards us.

"Hey Jack. Lindsey." She says. She says Lindsey's name in her little tone she uses for only her.

"Hey Kim. Carter." I say using the same tone Kim used for Lindsey for Carter's name.

"Jack let's dance." Lindsey whines and drags me away from the group before I can do anything else.

**Kim POV**

I watch as Lindsey drags Jack to the dance floor for a slow dance.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I hear Carter whisper in my ear.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" I ask.

"Well well well if it isn't Kim."

I spin around and see Kai walk out of the shadows.

"Wh-what is going on?"

"Oh come on Kim you're a smart girl. Carter and me want revenge on Jack so we are using you to get to him." He walks over and strokes my check.

"We also have another thing in common. We both find you attractive and we always get turned on when we are around you." Carter purrs and suddenly binds my hands together.

"I am going to scr-." I can't finish my sentence before Kai binds my mouth and holds a rag to my mouth.

I suddenly feel dizzy and pass out not being able to fight.


	4. Chapter 4: Waking Up

**Jack POV**

I see Carson taking Kim to the garden. I can't help but watch. My heart stops when I see my cousin Kai stepping out of the shadows. I immediately start to make my way throw the crowd to get to Kim. I reach the courtyard and am shocked for it to be empty. I see a black van driving off.

"Jack."

I spin around and see Lindsey in the door way. "Jack the party is in there not out here. Come on."

I guess they went in a different way.

**Kim POV**

I wake up in a concrete room. My hands are bound on a chain held above my head and my feet are bound and chained stretched out in front of me. I am in my bra and underwear. I start to fight against the chains.

"It's no use Kim. You're not going to get out of those chains." Carson tells me as he steps out of the shadows.

"You are insane. I am going to get out of here. My friends will save me." I snarl at him and try to cover myself.

"Who Jack? He has a girlfriend and he couldn't even give you the time of day. Kai and I though could give you every second of every day." Carson offers.

"I would rather bite of my own hand off." I sneer.

"We will see about that." He chuckles and his lips crash against mine. I try to struggle but I am chained so I can't move.

Tears stream down my face. He pulls away.

"Until next time." He grins and walks out the door.

I cry. He was right. Jack had Lindsey and I have no one.

**Jack POV**

I am waiting with Lindsey outside the dance for our ride when Kim's older brother Brent (look at Brent Rivera on google images)

"Hey Jack! Have you seen Kim? She isn't answering any of my texts or calls."

"No sorry Brent! I will keep an eye out though." I tell him.

That's weird. Kim would never dodge calls from Brent. She adores him. If she isn't picking up she is in danger.

"Oh that's my ride. See you later Jack." Lindsey says and kisses me.

I remember the black van from before. Kim must have been in there! I know Carson wasn't actually into Kim!

My phone rings and the number is blocked.

"Hello?"

"Meet me in the mall in one hour or the blonde gets it." A voice says.

I have no choice but to obey and hope it leads me to Kim.


	5. Chapter 5: Jack the Knight

**A/N: When I woke up in the morning this was the most followed and reviewed story! Keep it up! Review Review Review!**

**Jack POV  
**I walk into the mall and look around.

"Well! Where are you?" I call out getting frustrated.

"Hello Jack." I spin around and see Kai.

"What have you done to Kim!"

"We have kept her safe." He snickers.

"Take me to her!" I yell losing my patience.

Kai tries to punch me but I dodge and try a back spin kick. He doesn't move quick enough and it hits him in the chest. I then pin him to the ground.

"Where is she?" I demand.

"An old abandoned sewer break room under the mall." He cries. I tie him to a palm tree and start to look for a way to get to Kim.

**Kim POV**

I can't stop crying. Carson just came in again and started touching me all over. Like every place and he mostly touched places that shouldn't be touched. He left for a few minutes saying he would be back in a minute and I know that the next time he is back that he will rape me. I hear the door open. I cry harder squeezing my eyes shut and turning my head away.

"Kim!"

I know that voice. "Jack!"

He runs over with a key in his hands and he starts to unlock my feet and then my hands.

"Jack you came!" I cry and hug him totally forgetting I am in just my bra and underwear.

"Kim thank god I found you. I was so worried." He exclaims and hugs me tightly.

"You were?"

He looks into my eyes out faces inches apart. His lips suddenly press against mine and I melt in his hands. I kiss him back not wanting it to end but then I remember. He has a girlfriend! I pull away.

"Jack I can't. You are dating somebody else." I whisper trying to not cry.

"Now that I have you I am not letting go. Lindsey doesn't get me like you do." He tells me and then kisses me again with passion and desire. I kiss back letting my desire to be close to him take control.

After a good 15 minutes of making out I realize I am still in my bra and underwear which makes it freezing. My teeth begin to chatter.

"Here follow me." Jack says and he leads me up to the dojo. He takes out his green workout sweatpants and white t-shirt. "Here. Wear these home."

"Thanks Jack. For everything." I say and kiss him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"May I walk you home?" he asks and holds his hand out.

"Of course."

As we are walking I become aware of something.

"What happened to Carson and Kai?"

"I knocked them both out. I was so concerned with getting to you I just left them there. I guess they woke up and made a run for it." He says.

We reach my house.

"Thanks for walking me home and stuff. Night." I say and kiss him on the cheek.

"Night."


	6. Chapter 6: Family and Breakups

**Kim POV**

I close the door very quietly and creep through the kitchen hoping to get to the stairs without making any noise. I am about to get to the stairs when the lights flick on.

"So how was your night Kim?"

I turn around and see my older brother sitting at the island on one of the stools.

"You stayed out pretty late. Where were you?" he asks.

"Um I got into some trouble and Jack came and helped me out. Nothing happened." I say defensively.

"Lori and Thalia waited up but I told them to go to bed and not to worry." He says.

"They are really the best foster parents we have had yet." I tell him and sit next to him.

"Yeah and coming home at 1:30 in the morning is not showing how much they mean to you." He replies.

"Look I didn't choose to stay out. I just got caught with some people and Jack helped me out." I argue.

"Whatever as long as your safe I am happy. Now go to bed squirt." He says and slaps my back.

I giggle and run upstairs though when I crawl under the covers I am still in Jack's clothes.

**Jack POV**

I wake up and look around. I am in my room but still in my suit.

I then remember what happened last night. I have to call Lindsey.

I quickly dial her number and wait for her to answer.

"Hey Jackie babe. What's up?"

"Look Lindsey I um look I feel we should stop seeing each other."

Dead silence on the other end of the line.

"I just realized I wasn't dating you for the right reasons and I didn't want to lead you on."

"Bitch." She says into the phone and then the line goes dead. She hung up on me.

That went better than I expected.


	7. Chapter 7: New Big Brother

**Kim POV**

I walk into the dojo the next morning ready for practice. I see only Jack standing there.

"Hey Jack! Where is everyone?" I ask and I set my back down by my locker.

"Milton had to go to a science fair and Jerry had to help take care of his cousins."

"So it's just you and me?" I ask.

"Yeah pretty much." He says and takes a few steps towards me. "I broke up with Lindsey this morning."

"I have a feeling that we won't be doing much karate today." I exclaim and cross my arms all flirt like.

Jack wraps his arms around my waist. "I don't think we are." He leans in and kisses me. I return the kiss standing on my tiptoes cause he was so tall and wrapping my arms around his neck.

I don't know how long we were like this but it felt like only minutes.

"Hey Kim why aren't you-."

I pull away and see Brent in the door. "Um Kim Lori and Thalia want us home now. I have been trying to reach you for a half hour."

"Oh let me just grab myself and I will come with you." I say and I walk and grab my bag. I walk past Jack.

"Uh see you later." He says.

"Yeah. See you later." I respond and then walk with Brent to the car. I get in and put my seatbelt on and through my bag in the back. (it is very small because his car is a pick-up truck.)

"So may I ask what you and Jack were doing?" Brent asks as we pull out of the parking lot.

"We were uh practicing." I try and lie.

"It looked like you were making out. Now why is my little sister making out with boys?"

"I am 15 Brent! I think I am old enough!" I exclaim and cross my arms.

"And I am going to turn 17 in a month! I am still older and I don't want my little sis making out with boys!" he tells me.

"I have only made out with one boy and that is Jack." I say starting to raise my voice.

"So what were you guys doing so late at night then?"

"Ew! Oh my god Brent we weren't doing that! I am 15! I have some limits." I yell.

"Coulda fooled me."

We ride the rest of the way home in silence. When we get there we see our social worker's, Griffin, car.

We walk in and see Lori, Thalia, and Griffin in the living room.

"What is going on?" I ask as I set my bag down and move towards one of the chairs that were set up for Brent and me.

"Do you remember how a few months ago Brent needed to have his tonsils removed?" Lori starts.

We both nod.

"Well they sent them to a lab to be stored and when they were running it through a DNA file machine for their data base a match came up." Lori tells us.

"A match?"

"We found a DNA match to your brother and you." Griffin tells us.

"What? You mean you found our family!" I exclaim and look at Brent excitedly.

"Yes. Now we found your father and contacted him to see if he would like to meet you but he well he didn't wish to meet you. He does have a son though that is old enough to be able to take guardianship of you. He is your half brother. We haven't contacted him yet though." Griffin explains to us.

"Why doesn't our Dad want us?" I ask.

"Wait half brother. Like he is only related to us by our dad?" Brent questions. "How old is he?"

Griffin sighs. "25."

"So he was 8 when I was born and 10 when Kim was born? Did his parents get divorced or something?"

"That's why he doesn't want contact with you. He was in California for business and he had an affair with your guy's mother." Griffin states.

"So how do you know that our brother will even want us?'

"Wait you said he was on business to California. Where is he from?" I ask. I don't want to leave.

"England."

"So we are moving to England! I don't want to move to England!" I cry and stand up.

"No your brother is living in Los Angles with his band." Thalia tells me.

"You will be living Seaford on Monday and driving to Los Angles and meeting your brother at his house." Lori says.

"What!" I cry louder.

"I am sorry girls but law states that we have to give you to your family." Thalia sighs.

"Your brother's name is Jay McGuiness." Griffin tells us. "He is in The Wanted so you will be living with them."

"The Wanted! Like the famous British band?" I yell and then I pass out.


	8. Chapter 8: Saying Goodbye

**Kim POV**

I come to and look around. I am in the living room and Brent, Thalia, and Lori are all looking at me.

"Hey sweetie how are you?" Lori asks and runs her hand through my hair.

"I'm fine. I just had this horrible dream that Brent and I had to move to Los Angles and two hours away from Seaford and all my friends." I say and rub my head and I sit up.

"Sorry kiddo but it's true. We leave for Los Angles tomorrow." Brent says.

"What! How long have I been out for?"

"A day. Now honey I recommend you start to pack and say goodbye to your friends tomorrow before you leave. Griffin already called your brother and he is expecting your arrival tomorrow." Thalia tells me.

"This is all just one horrible nightmare." I mutter and slowly walk upstairs.

**Next Day**

I walk into the dojo and see Julie, Milton, Grace, Jerry, Rudy, and Jack.

"Hey Kim!" Jack calls and gives me a cute half smile.

"Hey guys. Um I just came to clean out my locker." I say.

"What! Why?" everyone jumps up and cries.

I take a shaky breath. "They found my family. And by law I have to go live with them. My dad didn't want me so I am going to live with my older brother who lived in Los Angles."

"What? Why didn't you tell us?" Jack asks hurt.

"I only found out Saturday and I passed out for most of it then."

"When are you leaving?" Grace asks tears sliding down her cheeks.

"In an hour." I mumble. I look and see everyone's faces. "Look I can see if you all can visit over winter break. And I will video chat you all every day. I didn't plan on this."

"I'm gonna miss you." Jack says.

I run into his arms and hug him. I go through the line and hug them each tightly.

"I will call you all tonight." I say. I kiss Jack on the cheek and leave and climb into Brent's car. Brent driving with Lori and Thalia in the backseat.

"Los Angles here we come." Brent says and drives off.


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting big brother

**Kim POV**

I look at the mansion through the car window. No way is this happening. How am I related the Jay McGuiness of The Wanted.

Griffin knocks on my window and I roll it down.

"Ok whenever you guys are ready."

I take a deep breath and step out of the car. "Let's get this over with."

We all walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. Then Jay McGuiness from the Wanted answers the door!

"Hey you must be Kim and Brent." He smiles and pulls us both into a hug.

I hug him back awkwardly.

"Come on in and meet the gang." He offers and we walk in. He leads us into the living room and then I see The Wanted. "That's Siva and his girlfriend Neresha, Max, Nate, Tom and his girlfriend Kelsey. Guys this is Kim and Brent."

I wave awkwardly. "Hey."

After meeting all the guys they give us a tour and when I see my room I can't believe it. It is huge and has its own bathroom! It's all white but Jay said he would let me decorate it. They left me to get settled and we are having a small party tomorrow for our arrival.

I pull out my laptop and log onto my oovoo. I look who is online and see Jack and Grace are on. I video chat them both.

"Hey chica how is Los Angles?" Grace asks as her video pulls up.

"It's nice but it isn't the same without you guys." I say and blow kisses at the screen.

"Ah you miss me." Jack coos.

"Are you guys like a couple or something?" Grace asks.

"We kissed a couple of times." Jack boasts. I throw him a look through the screen.

"Kim you never told me those scandalous details." Grace teases.

"Shut up Grace. It is kind of like a flirtantionship." I argue and smile.

"Well I think a long distance flirtantionship isn't going to work out. I think it is time we have a relationship." Jack says.

"I would like that."

"Ooooohhhhh." Grace chimes in.

"Shut up." Jack and I say at the same time.

"Aw your acting like a couple already." She sighs and puts her hands to her chest.

"We are never going to get through to her." I tell him.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

Someone then knocks on my door. "Come in!"

"Better get to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Brent says and shuts one of my lights out.

"I gotta go guys. I will talk to you tomorrow." I say and blow kisses to the screen before shutting it.

"Night Brent." I call before shutting my other light out and crawling under the covers.


End file.
